


Crucify My Love

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 有一个简单的道理：篝火熄灭后，火堆旁的人才会意识到光的宝贵。对他们来说，因为周遭的风景实在过于暗淡，就连火光曾经出现过他们都没有注意到。





	Crucify My Love

一

傍晚的神社里鸟鸣已停，风也止息。卡卡西躺在一棵树上，叼着草发呆。

他的眼睛里映出天空漂亮的色彩，只是缺少这个年纪的青年应有的光。四代目曾经对着他的眼睛叹过气，说无论如何也要让这双眼睛亮起来才行。那时他回答，又不是野兽，发光的眼睛会扰民的吧。

今天运气不错，是火烧云啊。他发出没什么意义的感想。这份安宁是卡卡西一直以来独享的东西。高大的樱花树有着强健的枝条，足以支撑他的体重，唯一的烦恼是偶尔睡得太熟也会掉下去。

鸟居的方向传来了脚步声。卡卡西坐直身体往远处看去。

是一个少年，正沿着长长的参拜道向神社走来。夕阳下的影子比本人更加纤细。

从走姿就能判断，那少年是个优秀的忍者。走进鸟居的瞬间，他向樱花树的方向看了过来。树叶在一阵微风中哗哗作响，几缕黑发掠过少年仰起的白皙脸庞。

然后卡卡西差点没从树上掉下来。

那个少年对着他笑了。

明明隐藏了气息。真是后生可畏啊。卡卡西正在思考要不要下去打个招呼，那孩子却在他犹豫的几秒内失去了踪影。

那之后的几天，卡卡西总疑心自己遇到了什么怪谈。不应该啊，这不是还没到夏天吗，幽灵活动也该好好遵守规则吧。莫非那是一个梦吗？他在前往暗部会议的路上也在胡思乱想着。

打开会议室门的时候，发现那个少年就站在他眼前，卡卡西愣住了。

几分钟后他得知，这个宇智波即将加入暗部，成为他的部下。卡卡西看着鼬礼仪周正地自我介绍，心里长舒了一口气。

会议结束的时候，卡卡西正要离开，少年突然叫住了他。

「卡卡西前辈。」

「怎么了？」

「其实，神社附近有一棵很适合睡觉的树，要不要跟我去看看？」

卡卡西暗自感叹，原来，精英一族中的精英竟然有着和他一样的爱好。

那天之后，在天气合适的时候，两个人总是会一起消失在神社的山里。就像喝酒需要酒友，旅游需要旅友，他们俩是一起发呆的伙伴。

按说这种事应该要一个人做。但不知为何，他们俩并没有将对方视作干扰。大部分时候，他们并不对话，只是各自找个树枝躺上。偶尔卡卡西会哼哼小曲，这时鼬会以沉默来表示嘲讽。这也是种莫名的默契，鼬不爱说话，但卡卡西就是知道他的沉默有各种意义。

比如，执行完任务回家路上的沉默是他在反思行动的不足，与人争论后的沉默意味着他在回忆刚才的发言是否存在错漏。吃完三色团子之后的沉默表示愉悦，旁观卡卡西饮酒的沉默同时表示羡慕和不屑。

有些事情是不能靠沉默交流的。有一次，鼬终于没忍住向卡卡西提问。

「前辈，你为什么喜欢来这里？」

卡卡西犹豫了一会儿，回答道，「问这种问题啊，你要先说自己的理由才行。」

「我来是因为这里很安静，可以什么都不用想。」

「怎么？你家里那个弟弟，很吵闹吗？」

「才不是。佐助很可爱，你见过就知道了。」

「好好，别激动嘛。真是个没救的好哥哥。我来这里的理由和你相反，有些事情非想不可，虽然好像没有什么意义。」

「我好像不太明白。」

「不明白比较好。哎，今天就这样吧，我要回去了。你路上小心哦。」

暗部队长就这样抛下了队员，头也不回地下了山。

没什么好担心的。卡卡西知道鼬虽然心思纤细，却不是容易受伤的类型。

 

二

不久之后，卡卡西注意到了一件事。鼬跟随他出任务，从未失败，连受伤也少有。只是任务结束后的第二天，鼬总是比平日里要显得疲惫。

他看得出部下在逞强。在一次训练结束后，他带着鼬走了一条人烟稀少的小路。小路东侧，溪水自顾自流淌着，西侧，高大的树影连成长长的一排。细碎的日光点缀在石子上，明亮得让人想移开视线。

「哎，我很烦恼啊鼬君。身为队长，却一次都没有保护过部下，真是毫无成就感。你多少也给我一点表现的机会嘛。」

他用懒散的声调抱怨道。

少年却一本正经地回应了。

「我很强的，比前辈以为的还要强。所以，前辈不需要为我担心。」

原来如此。卡卡西有些吃惊，他原以为鼬如此尽力表现是为了家族的权威，可那却不是正确答案。鼬早就调查过自己的过去吧，他的言行是为了安慰没能保护好同伴的自己。

卡卡西无奈地笑了。

「明明是个小鬼，考虑太多会秃头的哦？」

「哎，真的吗？」

鼬突然有些慌乱地拉扯起了额发。

卡卡西忍住笑走到他面前，握住少年细瘦的手腕。

「是真的，所以要放轻松一点，不然我的小队里就会少一个小帅哥了。我可是会成为少女之敌的啊。」

鼬的耳根不出所料地变红了。

果然，不管怎么说他还是个小孩嘛，这样想着，卡卡西心里突然有了一点罪恶感。

少年的头发凌乱地披散在前额，卡卡西下意识地伸出手为他梳理。过了一会儿，卡卡西察觉到自己一直被鼬看着。

视线终于对上的刹那，鼬开口了。

「前辈，你的眼睛很好看。」

「一直被说成死鱼眼的哦？而且也不会发光。」 卡卡西坦然地回答，心里却在感概小孩真可怕，总是若无其事且毫无自觉地扔出炸弹。还好我是成熟的大人，不会误解。

「发光？前辈就这么想省电费吗？果然是在不良兴趣上超支了？」

「竟然非议前辈的财政方针，小心明天训练量加倍噢。」卡卡西微笑着将双手搭在了鼬的肩上。

「公报私仇。」鼬只瞪了他一眼，便转换了态度。

「但是，确实很好看啊。毫无虚伪，完整地映照着事物的面貌。」

「大家不都是这样。」

「不一样的。」鼬认真地摇头。「前辈，你知道为什么那时候我知道你在神社的樱花树上？不是因为察觉了气息，是因为视线。」

「也许你不会相信，我对视线非常敏感。而且你知道吗，人们看着什么的时候，总是会注入感情的。厌憎的，羡慕的，愤怒的，饱含恶意的，各种感情都会存在。所以映照出的景色也会不同。」

「这样啊，那我的是什么样呢？」

「是“无”。」

「啊？」

「那时前辈的视线里没有任何感情，就像无风时的湖泊，诚实地映照着天空。」

「噢…… 」 卡卡西淡淡地回答，低下了头。

「但是，很温柔。」鼬接着说。

「嗯？」听到了意料之外的话语，卡卡西重新看向鼬的眼睛。

「前辈，你不喜欢自己吧。你总是在考虑别人的事呢，所以才会是“无”。但正因此，才能包容一切，所以说，很温柔。」

少年说完，又露出了微笑。

卡卡西轻轻抬起了放在鼬肩上的双手。面对这个看穿了自己的纯粹而无垢的眼神，他有些不知所措。

溪水仍在淙淙流动，树在阵风中摇晃着，变换的光影下两个人一动不动，仿佛时间凝固。

「啊，不过果然还是我的写轮眼比较厉害。」鼬打破了沉默。

「可恶，你小子竟敢捉弄我。」卡卡西狠狠揉着鼬的脸颊，少年不断挣扎，喧闹声回响在小路上。

那时卡卡西并不知道，两个人看着同样风景的时光，很快便会结束。

 

Side A

很长一段时间里，卡卡西都对一个问题百思不得其解。

为什么鼬要对自己用出那样的月读？七十二个小时的不断伤害，足以令常人精神崩溃。

他不是嗜虐之人，为何那次下手不留任何余地？若是为了炫耀武力，给木叶带去阴影，直接杀死卡卡西显然更高效快捷。三天的折磨，那是毫无必要的、多余的痛苦。鼬并非以强大的查克拉储备为傲，何必浪费查克拉去做这种事。

卡卡西不明白。

在他的印象中，鼬冷静地、完美地处理着人际关系，不曾展现过任何激烈的情感。那是被称为强者必要的条件。他们本应任何情况都不为所动，迅速做出正确的判断，不会被情感所累而露出破绽。

想来想去，他只能将鼬的行动解释为一个错误。天才忍者时不时也会犯下错误吧。

卡卡西对这解释并不满意。然而，鼬所做的其他事更加超出他的理解。他无奈地想，或许自己从来就没有明白过鼬。那个少年如同流星一般闯进自己的天空，最后留下的只有大爆炸后的遗迹。

在巨大的谜团面前，卡卡西埋葬了自己的感情。反正，他已习惯了这样做。

面具男说出当年真相的那天，卡卡西没能睡着。他夜里起身穿好衣服，走入积雪深重的森林，试图找回多年前自己喜欢的寂静。

然而他思来想去，心却越来越乱。本该被封印的回忆卷土重来，一片一片拼出了惨烈的答案。

初遇的那天，少年在漫天霞光里遥遥一望，宝石般的眼瞳让他一时之间陷入恍惚，仿佛鸟居的这一头真的成为了异世界。

只有他和他。没有铁与火，没有慰灵碑，没有深夜的噩梦，只有春风里飘落的樱花，和眨眼间消失不见的少年。

卡卡西想，那场相遇仿佛预示了他们的结局。

相识不过梦一场。花开花落，故人不再。

那少年曾称赞过他的眼睛。但是到头来，他却没能好好注意到该看的东西，连一次都没有。

卡卡西想起了鼬离开木叶前毫不起眼的一天。那时发生的事如今看来却有着非同一般的意义。

那天他们执行完任务，一起在居酒屋里吃宵夜。那段时间，木叶里的氛围一天天变得险恶，卡卡西想无视都做不到。发呆的空闲是没有了，他已经很久没去过神社，而鼬应该也一样吧。

他不知不觉就喝多了，月上中天的时候，人已经趴在桌上陷入半醉。

坐在对面的部下毫无怨言，向店主要来了醒酒汤。

「前辈？前辈你睡着了吗？」

鼬轻轻地说。卡卡西依旧一动不动。

「前辈？」

鼬推了推卡卡西的手臂，青年只晃了一晃，没有反应。

「如果你睡着了，那我随便说什么都没关系了吧。」

卡卡西那时以为鼬打算要捉弄他，却从鼬的语气中辨出了一丝沉重。结果，直到鼬说完，他也没敢动一下，即便明知鼬很清楚他没有睡着。

「前辈。昨天，我做了奇怪的梦。是不是因为任务太重了呢，我觉得队长应该要反省一下。」

「不过也可能不是。」

「我梦到木叶空无一人，大家都消失了。我试着喊佐助，却发现什么都听不到。下着很大的雪，天也黑了，什么都看不清，可是也没有风声。我在村里跑来跑去，打开一扇又一扇门，但是无论哪里都只有绝对的寂静。」

「后来我到了神社。前辈，那条参拜道原来是这么长的。走了很久很久，雪也停了，我终于在山里那棵常去的树上看到了你。你一如既往闭着眼睛，不知道是不是睡着了。因为无论怎么喊都发不出声音，我只好爬上树。可是还没碰到你，我就掉了下去。」

「我就这样一直向下坠落，仿佛没有终点。真是个无比糟糕的梦啊，前辈。我预约了听力检查。费用你会报销的对吧。」

卡卡西回忆着那个玩笑般的自白。终于理解了月读事件的真相。

那天晚上鼬所做的事，是连呼救都算不上的，小小征兆罢了。而他也确实没有在意。古怪的噩梦谁又没有过呢。

可是鼬毕竟对他述说了。那个梦境，分明比起现实透露了更多真相。

原来，鼬对自己不是没有过期待。只是那期待太过虚无，不可能实现。鼬一定比任何人都清楚这一点，那是无用的、多余的冲动。

可是鼬却没能完全将其抹消。卡卡西不是真的喝醉，鼬却是真的在倾诉心事。尽管那些戏言在天亮之后便该被遗忘。

后来，命运引导了他们的重逢。

理所当然地，落空的期待转化为怨怼，化成了月读世界里的红日暗云，无情穿刺。

那家伙单方面期待着自己，却又绝对不肯让自己卷入，最后反过来又单方面地责怪着自己。

真是不讲道理。

卡卡西觉得自己应该感到愤怒。这简直就像出门旅游却遇到了飓风一样。

可是，卡卡西一句埋怨也说不出口。岂止是无法抱怨，他发现自己脸上早已被泪水打湿。

雪夜的森林里寒气逼人，泪水迅速化为冰晶，带来刺骨的疼痛。卡卡西自暴自弃地躺在了地上。

他竟然在感到后悔。

为什么当初没能更多地和他待在一起？为什么没能追问下去？为什么……没能拯救他？

卡卡西已经明白了，自己其实和鼬一样无可救药。

如果说鼬的期待和怨怼都毫无道理，那么这份后悔之情，不也同样？

所谓后悔，是对本可以完成却未完成之事感到的遗憾之情。

然而，拯救鼬，从一开始就是不可能的。只要他是宇智波的天才，是关爱弟弟的好哥哥，是渴望和平的木叶忍者，他就别无选择。

可是卡卡西无法停止自责。

在与鼬分离很多年后，旗木卡卡西终于看清了自己的心。如果当初他的感情是未能绽放便被冰冻的花，那么如今春天重新降临，他的玫瑰却只能献在那个人的不知在何处的墓前。

 

Side B

懵懂的、悄然出现的爱慕与依恋，如同藤蔓般在少年荒芜的心房中缓慢地生长。然后，在那之中，诞生了本人也无法理解的心愿。

尽管无法理解，但少年依旧本能地察觉到这心愿有多么空虚。他同时开始责怪自己的懦弱。

然后，少年抛弃了心愿。必须保守的秘密侵占了他的头脑，没有给任何情感留下余地。知晓自己末路的罪人，决意带着一切沉入黑暗。

可是思念如同杂草，清除干净后总会再度出现。

回到木叶的那天，他在晨雾散尽的水边，听到了那个再熟悉不过的声音。

银发和记忆中一样耀眼。

强硬地拦下鬼鲛，终于和卡卡西面对面，他开始传递情报。这才是回来的目的，鼬不断对自己说。可是，他无法忽视心里的刺痛感，一下又一下，扰得他险些走神。

一些莫名的、青涩的感受再次萦绕在心底。他有了不妙的预感。

将卡卡西拉进幻术中时，他其实还未决定要为这个差劲的上忍准备些什么。

他只是站在卡卡西面前，对一些多年来不曾有过的情绪感到疑惑。

这愤怒，这悲哀，这喉间的苦涩，究竟从何而来？

还有，为何自己会感到怀念？为何双腿擅自迈向了他，像是被看不见的线所牵引一般？

鼬想起了一些往事。

神社的树下，沉默的对话，波光流转的小溪，月夜酒杯里的倒影。

卡卡西只是个一招之内就陷入自己幻术的无能忍者罢了。当年，面对木叶的高层，他和自己一样无力。即便如此，在宇智波鼬的一生中，那是唯一一次他发现了自己的懦弱。

那时，他曾经对这个毫无关系的人产生过不切实际的期待。

卡卡西没有理由，也没有能力帮助自己。不如说一开始他就不该产生“向谁求助”这种念头。事实上鼬很清楚，自己没有被给予选择的权利。通向地狱之路早已铺就，蛛网早已张开，只等牺牲者步入。

可是为什么那个时候，他还是向卡卡西讲述了梦境？

时至今日，他仍在下坠。一刻不曾停止，唯有死是尽头。

鼬不禁想苦笑。看来时间也不是一点用都没有，尽管这些年过去，他的痛苦没有丝毫减少，但这段时间却足够他长大成人，足够他明白一个懵懂少年所不解的东西。

他想要张开双臂拥抱这个人，却只能拔出刀来。

他将卡卡西放在了十字架上。一个罪人该有的位置，我该有的位置，他想。

红色天空中暗云飘过，卡卡西的头低垂着，看不清表情。

这样也好，纵然已经习惯了人们看向叛忍的眼神，他还是不太愿意直面卡卡西的眼睛。

有无数的话想要对这个温柔的人说。如果告诉他一切，这个人会说些什么呢？他会抚摸自己的头发，然后为自己流泪吧。

鼬嘲笑着脑中那不切实际的妄想，将刀反复捅进卡卡西的体内。

早已决定要将真相带入坟墓。难道事到如今，他竟如此软弱，想要得到某人的安慰吗？明明没有资格……早就知道了，那是绝对无法得到宽恕的罪。

但是鼬抬起头，仰望着不断流血的男人，察觉自己的身心再次被莫名的冲动所统治。

一股憎恨的心情弥漫在胸中。

原来自己一直以来都如此孤独。

都是这个人的错，如果没有卡卡西，他一定不会发现自己的孤独。

想要被他倾听，想要被他温暖。希望自己回头的时候，背后有那个温柔的笑容。希望夜里醒来的时候，身旁有那头照亮黑暗的银发。

鼬从来不会幻想无法得到的东西。可是，似乎存在例外。

真是残酷，鼬想，无法得到却又近在咫尺。

他无法去爱卡卡西，更无法杀他，余生都只能成为他的敌人。给予彼此伤痛，是他们唯一能做的事。

既然如此，那就允许我做得过头一点吧，鼬任凭理性从头脑中退却。

卡卡西的惨叫开始在耳边回响。记忆中暗部的队长从未如此狼狈。

他化出万千个自己，一刀刀捅向卡卡西。

卡卡西前辈，我们遇到彼此，真是不幸。

骨肉与刀刃摩擦的声音，仿佛少年的悲鸣。

为什么你始终一无所知？为什么你能如此冷静地和我战斗？为什么你什么都不问？

全部是任性又可笑的问题，鼬想。他以为自己早已没有迷茫，也不会被任何人和事动摇。可是，见到卡卡西的时候，那些早该消失的情绪和念头又翻涌在心头，他找不到停止的方法。

鼬语气平静地对卡卡西解说着自己的所为。

「还有三十六个小时。」

你的痛苦还有三十六个小时就结束，我见到你的时间还有三十六个小时就结束。

过度使用的眼睛传来剧痛。这一战，会让自己失去多少时日？

鼬心知不该对他使用月读。可是，只有在这个幻术里，他才能决定一切。对上卡卡西的时候，不知不觉就用出来了。这是宇智波鼬的小秘密，在所有强大的忍术里，他偏爱月读，只是因为这种理由。

或许是下意识地想要补偿吗。鼬领悟到了悲哀的事实。那些曾经在一起的时日，什么都不能由他来决定。

相遇也是，分离也是。

此刻的战斗也一样。

可是即便用出月读又怎么样？他是这个世界里的神，却只能让十字架上的无辜之人流血。忍术结束后，他依旧是晓的叛忍，卡卡西依旧是木叶的上忍，他改变的只有卡卡西的精神世界罢了。而且，还是恶劣的改变。

似乎有人曾经告诉过他，恨比爱长久。

那么，请记住我吧。卡卡西前辈。

记住这痛，这血，这短暂而又漫长的三天。记住这暗红色的地狱，还有地狱里拿着刀的恶魔。

请原谅我最后的任性。

毕竟，这痛楚毫无虚假，是我唯一能给予你的真实。

这是宇智波鼬一生中第一次也是最后一次在战斗中失控。

 

三

那一定是命运女神搞错了，卡卡西从未想过他能得到眷顾。

在得知鼬摆脱了秽土转生后，卡卡西毫不犹豫地决定要去见他。

暂时抛弃职责，真的好吗？这个念头只是一闪而过。他知道不这样做的话，余生都会后悔。他已经为鼬尝尽了后悔的滋味，不想再错过了。

在大雨里，鼬破碎的面容比记忆中更完美。

他停止在林间的跳跃，对卡卡西说，「好久不见。」

语气和从前一样平静。就像他们从未经历过生死相隔。

卡卡西知道他们都没有什么时间。向来如此，他们总是有自己必须做的事，这些事总是将他们从彼此身边带走。

但爱不会消失。只要诞生，便超越时空，永远闪耀。

他们并肩走在树下，仿佛昨日重现。

青年看向他的眼神，和当年一样纯粹而无垢。

「卡卡西前辈，对不起。」

年长的男性挠了挠头发，「如果是月读那件事的话，已经没关系了。」

「可我确实做过了头。」

雨水打湿了青年乌黑的长发，贴在白皙的脸上更显得他脆弱。但卡卡西知道鼬远比看起来强大，无论能力或者心灵。

卡卡西回答道，「嗯，的确做得很过分。不过，我大概明白理由。」

「是吗？」鼬停住了脚步。

卡卡西转过身，抱起了双手。

「那个时候你已经十八岁了，做事还是像个小鬼啊。虽然表面上云淡风轻滴水不漏。」

「卡卡西……」

「哈，不要生气嘛。身为长辈，对小孩的任性当然应该包容了。你不用太在意。」

雨渐渐变小了。熟悉的沉默降临在两人身边。他们其实从来不需要言语的交谈，但卡卡西还是觉得有些话非说不可，为了那个不曾得到回报的少年。

「你有没有听过那个古老的教义，“这是我的血，为多人流出来，使罪得赦。”*」

鼬点点头。

那是某个有名的宗教传说。无辜之人、为神所爱之人被钉上十字架，流血而死，赎尽世人的罪。

「虽然不能与之相比，但是，曾经被放在十字架上的人，并不只是我。你也一样吧。

你所流的血，是否洗净了许多人的罪，我不知道。但是，因为那个世界里的三天，我似乎也多少接近了你一点。不是吗？所以我觉得其实也不坏。」

青年微笑了。「我还是第一次知道卡卡西有受虐倾向呢。」

「嘛，就当是这样吧。」

面对这个明白了一切、宽恕了一切的人，鼬不知该说什么。

卡卡西开口道，「你要去终结这场战争吧。」

「嗯。」

「然后——」

卡卡西停顿了。然后你会再次从我眼前消失。

他心里一阵抽痛，喉咙里有铁锈的味道。

鼬接过他的话，「然后我会得到永恒的宁静。卡卡西，谢谢你赶来。」

卡卡西环住鼬的腰，揭开面罩，轻轻吻了上去。冰冷雨水中，鼬的嘴唇温热柔软。卡卡西感到后背传来了暖意。是鼬紧紧搂住了自己。

他知道鼬一定在想着同样的事，他们早该这么做。

他所爱的这个人，总是不断地为他人做出牺牲。而自己除了一个吻，什么也没办法给他。

有泪水滴在了脸上。青年低声的啜泣听起来非常陌生。

卡卡西突然发现，这是他第一次看到鼬哭。

那个小鬼头明明从来不哭的，无论安排怎样艰苦的训练，何等残酷的任务，他都没有哭过。

卡卡西又想，他一直以为鼬和自己一样，早已流尽了全部的泪水。

那么，这就不是悲哀的眼泪吧。

他捧住鼬的脸，转而亲吻他的双眼，咽下了他的泪水。

明明非常苦涩，却也是他品尝过最甜的东西。

「那么，愿你武运昌隆。」

卡卡西抵住鼬的额头，送出了最后的祝福。

天光穿透层云洒下，卡卡西目送鼬转身离开，心知他不会回头。这就是他所认识的宇智波鼬，也是他所爱的宇智波鼬。

青年的背影消失在远处，银发的忍者转身踏上归途。

此时，他们背道而行，所见风景却并无不同，一如往昔。

**Author's Note:**

> 这次用了最想尝试的两个梗，月读七十二小时和十字架。
> 
> “这是我的血......”一句引自马太福音26:28。
> 
> 标题来自x japan的一首歌。是个好歌，不过和故事本身没有关系。


End file.
